


Cloud Nine

by scraptrap



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dare I say anyway, this is super shmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scraptrap/pseuds/scraptrap
Summary: Just two lovebirds enjoying their time after closing.
Relationships: Fredbear/Spring Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Cloud Nine

A pair of arms were already snaking themselves around Spring’s waist as soon as the car was out of their sight. Not that he minded though; the feel of his partner’s arms around him always made Spring giggle. He couldn’t help but do so then as well. “Fred, they literally just left.” he said, bringing a hand up to rest against his partner’s cheek. “You can’t wait a few minutes?”

Fredbear hummed as if in thought before simply replying with “Nope.” and nuzzling his face into the crook of Spring’s neck. Spring couldn’t help but giggle again, attempting to turn around so he could face his partner properly- but that proved to be quite difficult when Fredbear tightened his hold slightly, trailing little kisses from his shoulder up to an ear.

On the other stage, Bonnie rolled his eyes and continued fiddling with his guitar. He didn’t want to go elsewhere because Chica would probably decide to bother him, thus he was stuck with the lovey dovey couple. Upon hearing Spring’s breath hitch, Bonnie mumbled _‘Find a room.’_ hoping he was just loud enough; instead, however, from the corner of his eye he saw a yellow blur run into the halls a moment later and then heard Fredbear yell after his partner. _'Great.'_ Bonnie thought, hearing the two grown children scurrying off.

“Spring, that was uncalled for!”

Spring laughed and glanced over his shoulder as he ran. “You know better than to try pulling that on stage.”

He ducked into the room where the Puppet was and ran around its box as he attempted to fake out Fredbear; which almost failed until the big guy almost lost his footing and allowed the smaller one to run out of the room. “Catch me if you can, Fred!”

The taunt was enough to make the big guy attempt to run faster, but Spring was quick on his feet. He turned sharply back into the main show area and out the other side, another sharp turn almost making Fredbear lose his balance completely as he tried to avoid hitting the wall.

Freddy was just about to step in when he saw that, having to quickly step to the side and watched with a sigh as the two ran off. “They’re _already_ at it?” he asked once he was close enough for Bonnie to hear. Bonnie just hummed the affirmative in response, completely unamused and just hoping they would finish soon.

Down the hall, Fredbear was once again catching up to his partner. If Spring didn’t think of something, he would be caught for sure; the only options were to run to the office or make it back around to the stage and attempt to hide. Neither of those things sounded like a good idea, but he was determined to make their little game last as long as possible. As if Fredbear knew what his partner was thinking, he suddenly got an idea. “If you won’t let me catch you, then you’ll have to find me instead!”

As soon as those words left his lips Spring instantly stopped in his tracks and turned, only to be greeted with an empty hallway. _‘He’s fast for a big guy.’_ Spring thought as he backtracked and made his way to the main party room. “Lover boy went that way.” Bonnie motioned down the hall he was closest to without so much as glancing his way, making Spring’s face get a little warm as he looked both ways before deciding to trust the other’s words.

“Fredbear?” His voice was tentative, and he tried to be as quiet as possible while he walked and peeked into some nearby closets. When he didn’t find him there, he was torn between searching the arcade or heading to the office.

“Goldie, this isn’t fair.” Spring said a little louder, letting out a little huff as his thinking led him to the arcade. Glancing at the many machines, he tried making out any shapes that may have resembled his partner and even dared to look behind some of the games, all the while listening for any sounds or movement. When he didn’t see anything, he backed out of the room and looked both ways again before finally deciding to check the office; that was the only other place Fredbear could try to hide.

“Fred, I swear, if you try to scare me-” He was cut off by what seemed to be footsteps. They weren’t getting closer though; it sounded like they were trying to move elsewhere, and then a door closing was heard soon after. _It had to be one of the closets or the area backstage._ There were no other possibilities; Spring instantly started jogging, and before he could get past the doorway a hand came out to stop him.

“You are aware you two aren’t supposed to be running in the halls?” Freddy asked, making Spring roll his eyes.

“Whatever you say, _dad._ Anyway, where did Gol- Fred run off to?”

Freddy didn’t like that tone, but continued anyway. “I don’t know where ‘Goldie’ is. Have you checked the back room? Or the Puppet’s room?”

Spring made a face as if Freddy was the dumbest person in the world. “I was going to check the room back there until you stopped me.” He motioned towards the curtains. He was so distracted that he hadn’t realized a door had opened a few feet away from them, Fredbear managing to sneak up behind his partner seemingly undetected.

“Fine. I’ll let you continue your game then.” Freddy glanced at Fredbear for a brief moment before he stepped out of the room, and not even half a second later did he hear Spring’s startled squeal sound through the restaurant.

Bonnie had to bite back a laugh, deciding right then to leave and attempt to hang out elsewhere. Chica was just making her way towards the room when Bonnie held up a hand, effectively quieting her down before she said anything. “The lovebirds are already starting. I suggest leaving them alone.” The look on her face told him everything. “Chica, _no.”_

Chica huffed, attempting to make Freddy give in instead with innocent eyes- but it didn’t work. He shook his head, grabbing her gently by the shoulder and walking them back where she came from. Bonnie decided to follow; anything was better than being drowned by the gross lovestruck stares and cheesy words of the other idiots.

Said idiots didn’t even notice they were alone, not when Fredbear had managed to calm his partner down somewhat. An arm was wrapped around Spring, who was now facing him properly but still had a sour expression on his face. “Relax, would you? I apologized.” The big guy managed to grab one of his partner’s hands in the midst of it all, bringing it up and ghosting his lips over the others’ fingers. Spring felt his face get a little warm but he made no move to get away.

“It was still unfair. You’re mean.”

Fredbear almost chuckled at how childish his partner was, but instead opted for kissing Spring’s hand and wrapping both his arms around him. “What a _mean, scary bear _I am.”__

Fredbear couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he leaned in and rubbed their noses together, earning a little giggle in return. “Hm, don’t forget a big and warm and cuddly bear.” Spring replied, sounding a little less angry already.

Neither noticed when they started moving, but nevertheless it ended up with Fredbear sitting on the stage with Spring in his lap, knees on either side while Fredbear started gently running his hands up and down and along Spring’s body; save for the area down south of course. Spring let out a sigh as he allowed his partner to continue his soft touches. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he decided it best to lean into Fredbear; the big guy was on his back in no time and Spring was practically resting on top of him, hands under his chin on the other’s chest.

“You made this difficult.” Fredbear moves his arms a bit to emphasize his point, which only made Spring shrug and attempt to get more comfortable.

“I don’t care. You’re warm and it feels nice.”

It sounded like he was pouting. It was much too endearing, which made Fredbear sigh, bringing a hand up to rub his partner’s head and the other rubbing little circles into his lower back. “You’re lucky I love you, Springy.” He felt a little jolt as well as a bit of extra movement, and when he looked down Spring was burying his face in his chest. “Oh, did I strike a nerve?”

Spring didn’t respond, preoccupied by thoughts of how he was going to get away from his partner if he was going to tease him like that. Much to his dismay, the arm nearest his back properly wrapped itself around his waist and held him in place, and it honestly almost scared Spring the amount of telepathy his partner seemed to have.

“You’re going to stay right here and let me love you whether you want it or not.”

Fredbear sat up, being mindful of how he moved so his partner would still be comfortable; which only resulted in them being in the position they were in before when they started, but the bigger guy certainly wasn’t complaining- he could grip the other’s thighs from this angle, or give more kisses, or look into those green eyes much easier. Realizing he was staring and should probably do something, Fredbear moved so that a hand came up to gently grasp Spring’s chin. “Are you going to let me do what I want or do I have to force you?”

That was an empty threat, they both knew. Fredbear wouldn’t force anyone to do anything, especially not Spring, so when he said stuff like that it was just an excuse to give kisses or whatever kind of attention he could because the big lug was a hopeless romantic and loved hearing his partner giggle or seeing how flustered he got.

Of course, that didn’t stop Spring from sticking his tongue out, clearly not at all amused by the turn of events. He knew his partner well enough to know being childish wasn’t at all going to stop him from doing what he wanted, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt. A few quick kisses up one ear was enough to earn Fredbear a giggle, and Spring almost disliked how quick his partner was able to get a reaction out of him.

Fredbear’s face grew soft, blue eyes full of all the affection he clearly wanted to give, and suddenly one of Spring’s hands was in Fredbear’s and the big guy lightly ran his lips over the fingers. “I love it when you laugh.”

Again Spring jolted, turning his head to the side as he felt his face get warm. He couldn’t help it; his partner was always so nice and gentle with him, and every time Spring still got embarrassed- but it’s not like he could just up and run away now once his partner was dead set on keeping him in place. “And I love when you’re vulnerable like this. I’m the only one that can do these things with you.”

Spring made a weird little squeak, burying his face in Fredbear’s neck as that was the only solace he could find. Fredbear couldn’t bite back a chuckle, easing up a little bit to shift his weight and rest his hands on the other’s thighs, already gently squeezing them. A moment passed before Spring glances up at his partner, and Fredbear was already looking back at him. With a little huff, Spring sat up properly again, trying hard not to make too much eye contact and instead focusing between the other’s eyes.

Fredbear leaned in a little bit, head tilted, and again brought a hand up to gently grab Spring’s chin. He didn’t force him to look or anything; he just wanted to make sure he could see any sign of Spring wanting to stop. “May I?” Fredbear asked, voice low and soothing and the hand at his thigh slowly starting to move up and down as he waited for his partner’s response.

Spring’s own hands gently squeezed Fredbear’s before he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and nodding, green eyes staring into blue for a moment to let Fredbear know he really was okay with it. Fredbear also let out a small breath, almost in pure relief, and without another word both his hands moved to massage Spring’s thighs for a moment before he made his way up to his hips and very gently squeezed them. He then flattened his hands so that he could run them up and down his partner’s stomach and chest- not for too long however, as he knew Spring didn’t like to be touched intimately there- before his fingers glided down Spring’s sides back towards his thighs.

Spring let out a content sigh- his partner was always so gentle with him- relaxing considerably as he shifted his own weight so Fredbear could continue his soft touches. The big guy alternated slightly with his movements, sometimes going for his shoulders or mostly paying attention to his partner’s thighs- it went on for another minute or two before Spring suddenly grabbed Fredbear by one of his wrists and brought his hand up to his face to nuzzle into it.

“I love all the little curves and shapes of your body. Especially your smile.” Spring didn’t turn away or try to hide this time, but Fredbear still felt a little jolt and could now feel how warm Spring’s face was. Instead of laughing at him, the big guy smiled and caressed his partner’s cheek. “Don’t even get me started on your eyes. I can get lost in how pretty and green they are.” The barrage of compliments made it difficult for Spring to respond; not that he didn’t like them, but Fredbear’s were obviously reserved for him and him alone- they were special, which is probably why he found keeping his cool to be a difficult task.

“Your eyes are pretty too, though.” Spring managed to say, both hands coming up to grasp his partner’s face. Not exactly what he wanted to say, but he’ll roll with it. “They remind me of oceans and I find it hard to look away sometimes.” The big guy blinked, then pulled his partner into a tight hug, a goofy smile on his face. “You’re adorable and I love you.” Fredbear replied.

Spring didn’t jolt or make any noise; instead he buried his face in the crook of his partner’s neck and allowed an equally goofy grin on his face too. A moment passed before Spring sat up again, hands still at his partner’s face as he rubbed their noses together. “I love you too, Fred. You make me happy.”

_Well fudge pops._ There went Fredbear’s breath and any ability to think. He didn’t think he could be anymore in love but that proved him very wrong very quickly. Neither said anything for a bit after that; Spring was being crushed in another hug and Fredbear had the dorkiest smile anyone has probably ever seen. After a few more seconds of cuddling, Fredbear moved a bit so he could grab one of Spring’s hands again, leaving kisses on each individual finger. His blue eyes watched the other intently, noticing the traces of a sheepish smile. “You know, if we could…” Fredbear started as soon as he was finished, still gingerly holding the other’s hand and running a thumb along it. “I would put a ring on your finger.”

Spring made a weird squeaky noise and took his hand back as if Fredbear did something wrong- which he didn’t, obviously, but he never brought up that thought before. “Too much?” Fredbear asked, allowing ample room for the smaller guy to get away if he so chose.

Spring shook his head. “I just… didn’t expect that.” Glancing down at his hand, it only took a split second before another smile graced his features and he possibly had color painting his face as he replied, “That would be very nice though.”

They heard a ‘aww!’ and quickly turned to see Chica in the doorway, her eyes looking almost dreamy and her chin resting atop her hand, which was balled into a loose fist.

_“Chica!”_ Spring yelped, while Fredbear’s face got a little warm too. Though the big guy had to stop himself from laughing as his partner started chasing Chica down the hall. It was probably time they busied themselves with other things anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Can y'all tell who I project onto yet? Also, have you noticed that I do this weird thing with Goldie here?


End file.
